


Bebida de Media Noche

by Red_Liliums_from_the_Lunatic_Karma



Category: Nobodies (Video Game)
Genre: But that's how the game goes so, Feelings for a mobile phone's video game, Gen, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Liliums_from_the_Lunatic_Karma/pseuds/Red_Liliums_from_the_Lunatic_Karma
Summary: Hacer el trabajo sucio por alguien puede ser duro, pero limpiar el desastre que estos dejan es otra cosa. Mark supo en que se estaba metiendo cuando aceptó el trabajo, o al menos pensó que lo hacía cuando su vida estaba en peligro.O: Mark bebiendo después de un largo día en el trabajo.





	Bebida de Media Noche

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Late Night Drink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892387) by [Red_Liliums_from_the_Lunatic_Karma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Liliums_from_the_Lunatic_Karma/pseuds/Red_Liliums_from_the_Lunatic_Karma). 



> Esta es una traducción de otro fanfic mio, ya que decidí pasarlo al idioma que hablo, lo cual se puede esperar de la gran mayoría de mis trabajos.  
> Espero que lo disfruten.

Hacer el trabajo sucio por alguien puede ser duro, pero limpiar el desastre que estos dejan es otra cosa. Mark supo en que se estaba metiendo cuando aceptó el trabajo, o al menos pensó que lo hacía cuando su vida estaba en peligro. Pero bueno, si alguien se presentaba con la propuesta de la libertad, y todo lo que vas a tener que hacer es trabajar para ellos, ¿Quién no aceptaría?

Después de tanto tiempo trabajando bajo las órdenes de  **esos tipos que no tendría que pensar cuando está intentando relajarse** , se convirtió en lo que mucha gente llamaría un perfeccionista, y eso es lo que hace que sea tan bueno en su trabajo. No podía dejar una escena del crimen como si un tornado hubiera pasado, tenía que limpiar y devolver todos los objetos usados, dejando el lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. Y así es como debe ser. 

Pero fuera del trabajo ese tipo de “habilidad” se mete demasiado en su vida diaria: Todo tiene un lugar, su casa y su oficina siempre estaban limpiar, sin un rastro de polvo. Era como si alguien hubiera sido asesinado y alguien estuviera intentando limpiar un olor que solamente él puede oler. 

—Tal vez eso es verdad, de alguna manera. — Se dice a sí mismo mientras se sienta en la silla detrás de su escritorio, una botella de whisky en una mano y un vaso lleno de ese mismo líquido en la otra. El peso del día en sus hombros se vuelve cada vez peor con cada segundo, encontrándose a sí mismo intentando ahogarlo en las múltiples botellas que estaban en su oficina. 

Se suponía que iba a ser un trabajo fácil: Entrar a la casa, agarrar el cuerpo, esconderlo en un lugar en el que nadie lo encontraría, limpiar todo, e irse. Justo como los otros trabajos que tomaba. Pero no, este tuvo que ser diferente. El fax decía que solamente había un cuerpo, el de un hombre de mediana edad, pero terminó enterrando dos.

—Esa idiota casi arruina todo.—Dijo el mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso, sintiendo como el whisky bajaba por su garganta, dejándole una sensación como si hubiera bebido fuego. 

Hizo como siempre, entrando a la casa sin que nadie lo note, pero cuando entro a la habitación donde estaba el cuerpo se encontró con algo inesperado: Una mujer, de cuarenta y tantos, probablemente una ejecutiva basando en la ropa que estaba usando, el lápiz labial rojo que usaba era brillante contra su piel pálida, sus ojos abiertos mientras miraba el cuerpo del que él podía asumir era su esposo, con su cerebro pintando la pared detrás de la cama. Estaba en shock, no pareció notarme en la puerta, podría haberla dejado sola si tan solo el imbécil de asesino lo hubiera hecho parecer un suicidio. Pero no, Mark tuvo que limpiar otro desastre por las malas. 

Termino todo de forma simple: agarró el primer objeto que pudo encontrar (una botella, que ironía), se acercó a ella y justo cuando comenzó a voltearse la golpeó con la botella en la cabeza, haciendo que se callera al piso. Llena de dolor, consciente, y definitivamente viva. Mark tuve que ponerse encima de ella y ahorcarla hasta la muerte, viendo como la vida desaparecía de sus ojos lentamente, viendo como lágrimas comenzaban a amontonarse y surcar una mejilla manchada de sangre. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba muerta, justo como el hombre en la cama. 

Limpiar una escena del crimen, quemar los cadáveres, enterrarlos, es tan diferente a realmente matar a alguien. No tenés que sentir cómo se vuelven rígidos con cada segundo, fríos debajo de tus manos, gracias a vos. Esa mujer no tendría que haber estado ahí, era inocente, tendría que haber vivido pensando que su marido había desaparecio o la había abandonado para viajar por el mundo o cualquier cosa que ella hubiera imaginado. 

¿Podría haber sido mejor? Ella podría haberse suicidado después de pensar que ese hombre la dejo… La forma en la que se veía mientras miraba al cuerpo, era la mirada de una persona que no tiene voluntad de vivir. Talvez es por eso que no peleo. Término enterrandolos juntos, como si eso lo hiciera sentir mejor. Pero siendo honesto, se sentía para la mierda, aun luego de haber tomado tantos vasos seguía muy lejos de estar borracho.

Al final Mark recibió el dinero, no mencionaron nada sobre asesinar a un testigo, o tal vez esa era la razón del pequeño bonus. Hijos de puta, ni siquiera pudieron mandar un fax diciendo que alguien podría llegar a la escena, tal vez querían que mate al testigo, eso suena como ellos. 

—No puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, deja de pensar en eso.— Intenta convencerse a sí mismo mientras toma lo último de la botella, mirando todas las vacías que lo rodean— Esto no debería afectarme, no me afecto cuando tuve que esconder el cuerpo de una familia entera, incluso un bebé, entonces ¿por qué esa mujer me hace sentir tan mal?

Se dice a sí mismo que no sabe, pero su corazón recuerdo, el recuerda sus ojos, la tristeza dentro de ellos. Mark recuerda esa mirada en su madre cuando la vio por última vez tras las rejas, esa mirada que lo atormenta todo el tiempo. Esa mujer le recordaba a ella, y eso es lo que el alcohol está intentando entumecer. 


End file.
